orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Quests
Daily quests become available each day after completion, recognizable by a purple scroll (although not the minimap, just follow your instincts and don't stop playing:) For a complete list, see also: Daily Quests - The Great Desert Daily Quests - Sinskaald Rift Whispering Islands Port Eversummer Daily - Main Course : Collect 3 Smilodon's Ribs : Collect 2 Wild Boar Meat : Collect 2 Lizard's Eyes : Reward: 54 : Experience: 3750 Vega Square Daily- Before The Front Lines : Kill 10 Wind Tatooed Eristars : Kill 10 Snow Tatooed Barbarians : Kill 10 Earth Tatooed Strikers : Reward: 74 : Experience: 4375 Camp of Hemir Daily - Sharp Poisonous Fangs : Collect 3 Bulette Teeth : Collect 2 Lizard's Blood : Collect 1 Silent Mushroom : Reward: 61 {C}{C} : Experience: 4000 Hall of Reverie Daily - Fish? Fishfolk! : Kill 10 Fishfolk including Dark Soul Seers and Indigo Wave Holders : Reward: 65 : Experience: 4125 Waker Camp Daily - The One's Legacy: : Kill 1 Bloody Flame Barlock : Reward: 1 30 : Experience: 7600 The Great Desert Starry Stoneland Daily Daily quest #1 - Resistance of Eristars : Kill 10 Sacrathar Nomads : Reward: 1 44 : This quest is very close the entrance to the desert. You teleport really close to this quest. After you teleport here its only a minute walk. : Exp = ~ 10,000 Sdukar Daily #1 - Keeping Roads Clear : Kill 10 Saithon Robbers : Reward: 1 52 : Exp = ~10,000 Skudar Daily #2 - Demon Loot : Give Oziwoods 3 demon weapons : Reward: Tribe Dignity Plate Boots OR Blood Naga Plate Helmet : Recieve quest from Sdkar : Exp = ~ 10,000 : Get Keeping roads clear, Demon loot, and Demon blood first before starting these three quests. Demon blood quest can be acquired from the giant dragon close to Sdukar. :Guardian's Rest Daily #1 - Demon's Blood : Kill 10 Demon Soldiers : Reward: 1 67 : EXP = ~ 10,000 '' : This quest is really close to the other two quests in Sdukar : '''Dustwind Town Daily #1 - Shell necklaces' : Got to get six shell necklaces from either Ankar nobles or Ankar beserkers : Exp = ~ 10,000 '' : '''Dustwind Town Daily #2 - Kill Ankar Nobility' : Have to kill 5 Ankar nobles and 5 Ankar Beserkers : EXP = ~ 11,000 Crimson Tower Antoria Daily quest #1 Kill 10 Saithion Coast Walkers Exp = ~ 10,000 Crimson Tower Antoria Daily quest #2 ' kill 10 flamemen. ''EXP = ~ 12,000 The flamen are pretty far but on the way you can get a lot of silver light and matted gold. They can be sold for 4g per stack in the AH (auction House). Will be updated soon for Great Desert and next area. '''West of Crimson Tower; Sacrathar Daily quest @ Kuduin Crimson Emblem (Daily) 47 Take a Crimson Emblem from the Priests of Sacrathar 49 human Reward: 2 8 12,000 EXP Category:Quests